Battle of the Bands
by XxSharpiez
Summary: May,Misty and Dawn have formed a band, and so have Drew, Ash and Paul, and with a Battle of the Bands competition coming up what's gonna happen? ContestPokeIkarishipping KennyxOC OCxOC. CHAPTER 6 IS FINALLY UP
1. Intro

**Me: I'm back with a new story along with my sister**

**Drew: great..what's this one about?**

**Me: Contestshipping!!**

**Drew: wait..isn't that the shipping with me and..**

**Me: Yup**

**Drew: Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Shut Up!!!**

**Drew: ...**

**May: Hi!!**

**Drew: Ah!!**

**Me: scaredy cat..**

**Drew: meanie..**

**Me: wow.. what a great come back**

**Drew: shut up**

**Me: (glaring at Drew)  
**

**Drew: (glaring at me)**

**May: would you 2 stop fighting!**

**Me & Drew: No!!**

**Me: anyways..here are the characters and there descriptions, cause i'm too lazy to type them in the story, even though i might end up typing it anyway (inhale) **

**Drew: just hurry and finish the story so i dont have to deal with it!**

**Me: i haven't even started the story yet!!**

**Drew: whatever!**

**Me: Fine! (turns around and ignores Drew)**

**Drew: Fine! (turns around and ignores Me)  
**

**May: you guys are so imature**

**Me & Drew: What was that?!**

**May: Nothing!**

**Me: Here are the characters!**

xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx

**Battle of the Bands**

Girls:

Name: Mayra Roselle

Nickname: May

Age: 15

Family: Norman Roselle (Dad), Caroline Roselle (Mom), Max Roselle (Brother)

Grade: 10th, Sophmore

Hair: Burnette

Eyes: Sapphire Blue

School: Pacific Valley High School

xxx

Name: Dawn Parker

Age: 15

Family: Hunter Parker (Dad) Johanna Parker (Mom), Riley Parker (Sister)

Grade: 10th, Sophmore

Hair: Navy Blue

Eyes: Sapphire Blue

School: Pacific Valley High School

xxx

Name: Misty Waterflower

Age: 16

Family: Daisy Waterflower (Sister), Lily Waterflower (Sister), Violet Waterflower (Sister)

Grade: 11th, Junior

Hair: Orange

Eyes: Green

School: Pacific Valley High School

xxx

Name: Kayli Hayden

Age: 15

Family: Adrien Hayden (Dad), Zoey Hayden (Mom), Drew Hayden (Cousin)

Grade: 10th, Sophmore

Hair: Blond

Eyes: Green

School: Pacific Valley High School

xxx

Name: Alexandra Thompson

Nickname: Alex

Age: 15

Family: Kia Thompson (Mom)

Grade: 10th, Sophmore

Hair: Burnette

Eyes: Brown

School: Pacific Valley High School

xxx

Name: Jamie Chanse

Age: 14

Family: Nicki Chanse (Mom), Leon Chanse (Dad)

Grade: 9th, Freshman

Hair: Dark Violet

Eyes: Royal Blue

School: Pacific Valley High School

xxx

Name: Riley Parker

Age: 13

Family: Hunter Parker (Dad) Johanna Parker (Mom), Dawn Parker (Sister)

Grade: 8th

Hair: Dodger Blue

Eyes: Slate Blue

School: Pacific Valley Middle School

Boys:

Name: Andrew Hayden

Nickname: Drew

Age: 15

Family: Kevin Hayden (Dad), Diana Hayden (Mom), Zane Hayden (Brother), Kayli Hayden (Cousin)

Grade: 10th, Sophmore

Hair: Emerald Green

Eyes: Emerald Green

School: Pacific Valley High School

xxx

Name: Paul Davis

Age: 15

Family: Devon Davis (Dad), Piper Davis (Mom), Scott Davis (Brother)

Grade: 10th, Sophmore

Hair: Dark Purple

Eyes: Black

School: Pacific Valley High School

xxx

Name: Ashton Ketchum

Nickname: Ash

Age: 16

Family: Delia Ketchum (Mom)

Grade: 11th, Junior

Hair: Black

Eyes: Black

School: Pacific Valley High School

xxx

Name: Brock Stone

Age: 17

Family: Flint Stone (Dad), Lola Stone (Mom), Four Sisters, Five Brothers

Grade: 12th, Senior

Hair: Burnette

Eyes: Always closed

School: Pacific Valley High School

xxx

Name: Kenneth McKarthy

Nickname: Kenny

Age: 14

Family: Seth McKarthy (Dad)

Grade: 9th, Freshman

Hair: Brownish-Red

Eyes: Dark Green

School: Pacific Valley High School

xxx

Name: Max Roselle

Age: 13

Family: Norman Roselle (Dad), Caroline Roselle (Mom), May Roselle (Sister)

Grade: 8th

Hair: Navy Blue

Eyes: Black

School: Pacific Valley Middle School

xxx

Name: Zane Hayden

Age: 13

Family: Kevin Hayden (Dad), Diana Hayden (Mom), Drew Hayden (Brother), Kayli Hayden (Cousin

Grade: 8th

Hair: Emerald Green

Eyes: Saphhire Blue

School: Pacific Valley Middle School

**The Bands**

Most Wanted

Members:

Drew: Lead Singer, Lead Guitar

Paul: Bass

Ash: Drums

Manager: Brock

Computer/Song Mixer: Kenny

Bands their using songs from: Linkin Park, Daughtry, Eve 6, Fall Out Boy, The Fray, Hoobastank, Matchbox 20, Nickelback, Staind, 3 Doors Down, Lifehouse, Savage Garden.

Girl Domination

Members:

May: Lead Singer, Lead Guitar

Dawn: Bass

Misty: Drums

Manager: Kayli

Computer/Song Mixer: Alex

Bands their using songs from: Aly & Aj, No Secrets, Evanescence, Michelle Branch, Jordin Sparks, Atomic Kitten, Hannah Montana, Ashley Tisdale, Vanessa Hudgens, Myra, Cascada

xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx

**Me: There are the character descriptions and their bands**

**Drew: Girl Domination what kind of band name is that?**

**Me: (giving Drew a death glare) it took me like a half hour to think of band names for you guys!**

**Drew: (scared) okay..**

**May: i like the band name!**

**Me: thank you May**

**Drew: since when did i have a little brother named Zane?**

**Me: since now!**

**May: since when did i have a little brother named Max?**

**Everyone except May sweatdrops**

**Me: May, Max has always been your brother..**

**May: oh..my bad!**

**Drew: and i have cousin named Kayli?**

**May: Yup! and she's the manager to the girls band**

**Drew: whatever..**

**Me: well i'll try to get the first chapter of my first contestshipping story up hopefully sometime this week**

**May: what do you mean by hopefully**

**Me: Well i have an Earth Science project that i have to work on**

**Drew: what kind of project**

**Me: i have to do a weather forecast..stop asking me questions!**

**Drew: No!**

**Me: (glaring at Drew)**

**Drew: (glaring at Me)**

**May: Well review and let us no what you think about the story, while i try to get them to stop fighting..Bye!**

**Hears "Would you two stop fighting!" then hears "Ow!!! That Hurt!"**


	2. Lots of Smirks

**Me: Yay! Its the first chapter!**

**Drew: peppy..**

**Me: Are Not!**

**Drew: Are Too!**

**Me: Are Not!!**

**Drew: Are Too!!**

**May: SHUT UP!!!**

**Drew & Me: (scared) okay..**

**May: anyways..(loud and scary voice) Do the Intro!!**

**Me: We already did that!!**

**May: then do the first chapter!!**

**Me: Fine!! (turns around)**

**May: Fine!! (turns around)**

**Drew: just hurry up!!**

**Me: okay..Drew do the dislcaimer!**

**Drew: no!**

**Me: lets see..hmm..new story..100 Ways to Torture Hurt And/Or Kill Drew**

**Drew: Okay! KibaGirl15 does not own pokemon and never will!!**

**Me: you forgot something..**

**Drew: but she does own the OC's..Happy Now?**

**Me: Yup (smiling)**

**May: On With The Story!!**

**XxX**

_All: The Tide is high _

_But i'm holding on_

_I'm gonna be your number one_

_Dawn: I'm not the kinda girl_

_Who gives up just like that (oh no)_

_May: It's not the things you do _

_That tease and hurt me bad_

_But it's the way you do the things_

_You do to me_

_I'm not the kinda girl _

_Who gives up just like that_

_Oh No_

_All: The tide is high_

_But i'm holding on_

_I'm gonna be your number one_

_The tide is high_

_But i'm holding on_

_I'm gonna be your number one_

_Number One_

_Number One _

_Misty: Every girl wants _

_You to be her man_

_But i'll wait right here_

_'Till it's my turn_

_I'm not the kinda girl_

_Who gives up just like that_

_Oh No_

_All: The tide is high_

_But i'm holding on_

_I'm gonna be your number one_

_The tide is high_

_But i'm holding on_

_I'm gonna be your number one_

_Number One_

_Number One_

_All: Everytime that i get this feeling_

_You give me something to believe in_

_Everytime that i got you near me_

_I know that way that i want it to be_

_But you know i'm gonna take my chance now_

_I'm gonna make it happen somehow_

_And you know i can take the pressure_

_A moments pain for lots of pleasure_

_Dawn: Every girl wants you to be her man_

_But i'll wait right here_

_'Till it's my turn_

_I'm not the kinda girl _

_Who gives up just like that_

_Oh No_

_All: The tide is high _

_But i'm holding on_

_I'm gonna be your number one_

_The tide is high _

_But i'm holding on _

_I'm gonna be your number one_

_All:Everytime that i get this feeling_

_You give me something to believe in_

_Everytime that i got you near me_

_I know that way that i want it to be_

_But you know i'm gonna take my chance now_

_I'm gonna make it happen somehow_

_And you know i can take the pressure_

_A moments pain for lots of pleasure_

* * *

"Great rehearsal guys!" Kayli exclaimed

"Thanks!" Said three girls by the names of May, Dawn and Misty

"Guys! Guys! Guys!" said a girl running into May's house.

"What?!" May exclaimed and questioned at the same time. **(A/N: did that make any sense at all?)**

"Check..This..Out!" she said between pants as she handed May the paper

"What it is?" asked Kayli as she walked up to May

"It's a Battle of the Bands competition!" she yelled

"Keep it down in there!!" yelled her Dad from inside the living room

"Ok Dad!!" she yelled back

"When is it?" asked Misty

"In 2 weeks!" May exclaimed

"You guys should totally enter" said Kayli

"Yeah, and you know if you use a computer generated song then i'll handle that" said a girl from behind them

"Alex, english please?" May said with a confused face on.

"If your using a mixed song then i'll handle it." The girl named Alex said.

"Oh..okay..well i just need my Dad's permission to enter the contest"

"Riley, do you have the entry form?" Dawn asked Riley as she chugging down a bottle of water.

"Huh?" Riley asked as she threw away the water bottle

"Do you have the entry form for the competition?" Misty asked

"um..uh..no..hehe" Riley said while backing up a little bit and laughing nervously

"Go Get One!!" Misty Yelled.

"Misty, Misty, Misty..you said it all wrong your supposed to say it silently and gently like this..GO GET ONE!!" May said and Riley ran. **(A/N: Poor Riley)**

"I'll be right back!!" Riley yelled and right when she turned around to face in front of her she hit a tree.

"Is that Riley?" asked a boy.

_"Oh great it's Max and Zane" _Riley thought.

"I think so". said Zane

"Riley?" asked Max.

"Huh?" Riley asked half consious **(A/N: I can't spell that word!)**

"You alright?" asked Zane. **(A/N: She just hit a tree! do you think she's alright?!)**

"Kind of.." she said while trying to get up.

"Let me help you up" Max said as he held his hand out.

"No let me" said Zane as he held his hand out.

"No Me!" Max yelled.

"No Me!!" Zane yelled really loud.

"Would you two shut up!" exclaimed a voice from behind them.

"What do you want Drew?" Zane said as he turned around to face his older brother.

"Info on the competition" as he said that Riley slipped away and ran.

"Where did Riley go?" Max asked as he looked around.

"Freedom!!" Riley yelled as she ran down the street.

"I think i found her." Drew said pointing to the girl running down the street like a maniac. "I seriously don't know what you see in her"

"I don't know what you see in May" Zane replied with a smirk on his face.

"Just get home, Mom wants to talk to you" Drew said as he started to walk away. "I think it's about your grades" he left with a smirk on his face.

"Dude, you better go talk to your mommy" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up!" Zane said as started walking towards his house.

"Whatever" Max said and walked to his house aswell.

* * *

"Dad please can we enter this contest?" May asked with her friends standing next to her asking the same thing.

"Please...!" They all said together.

"Alright... if it'll get you off my back" her dad said.

"Yay!" The Girls exclaimed and started talking about what song they were gonna sing.

"What's goin' on?" Max said as he walked in the house.

"We're entering the Battle of the Bands competition!" May exclaimed.

"You are..?"Max asked.

"Something wrong with us entering?" Misty asked with a confused look on her face.

"Well..uh..no but.." Max stuttered.

"Spill!" Dawn yelled.

"Well..Drew, Ash and Paul are also entering the contest.." Max stuttered.(again)

**

* * *

****Me: What did you think of the first chapter?**

**May: I liked it!**

**Drew: Why do you use cliff hangers?**

**Me: It's Fun!!**

**May: But i thought you hated cliff hangers?**

**Me: Only when i'm not using them..**

**Drew: like i said before..Hurry Up and Finish the Story so the Torture Will Be Over!!**

**Me: I haven't even started torturing you yet!!**

**Drew: whatever..**

**Me: Oh by the way! I accept constructive criticism! But no flames!!**

**May: No Flames!!**

**Drew: Please Flames!!**

**Me: Drew!!**

**Drew: What?!**

**Me: (tapes Drew to a chair and tapes his mouth shut) Ignore Him!**

**May: No Flames!**

**Me: Review Please! **


	3. Yelling and Screaming

**Me: Woot! The second chapter of my first contestshipping story!**

**May: Yay!**

**Drew: (still taped to the chair with his mouth taped shut)**

**May: um..you might want to untape him..**

**Me: Why would i do that?**

**May: I dont know..**

**Me: Fine..but if he bugs me and tells the readers not to review then i'm gonna tape him again!**

**May: okay..**

**Me: (untapes Drew)**

**Drew: Freedom!!! (runs away)**

**Me: Get Back Here!! (chases after Drew)**

**May: um..KibaGirl does not own pokemon or any of the songs used in this story..**

**Me: You Forgot Something May!! (still chasing Drew)**

**May: oh right! but she does own the OC's!**

**Me & May: On With The Story!!**

**

* * *

**_Recap:_

_"What's goin' on?" Max said as he walked in the house._

_"We're entering the Battle of the Bands competition!" May exclaimed._

_"You are..?"Max asked._

_"Something wrong with us entering?" Misty asked with a confused look on her face._

_"Well..uh..no but.." Max stuttered._

_"Spill!" Dawn yelled._

_"Well..Drew, Ash and Paul are also entering the contest.." Max stuttered.(again)_

"THEIR WHAT?!?!" May screamed at the top of her lungs. **(A/N: I feel bad for the people in that room)**

Meanwhile across the street Drew, Ash and Paul were getting ready to practice when they heard loud screaming.

"Did you hear something?" Ask asked.

"Yeah, did you Paul?" Drew asked Paul.

"What does it matter?" Paul said not looking up from his guitar. **(A/N: Paul plays bass, if you didn't read the first chapter)**

"Whatever..let's just start practice" Drew said while looking at Ash who was scarfing down a bag of chips.

"Where's Kenny?" Ash asked while eating at the same time.

"Isn't he supposed to be here" Paul said still not looking up from his guitar.

"Has anyone seen Brock?" Drew asked.

"Yeah" Paul said finally looking up.

"Where?" Ash asked as he grabbed another bag of chips.

"There" Paul said while pointing outside the garage to a boy flirting with some girl.

"I'll go get him." Drew said as he walked outside the garage.

Meanwhile May was still screaming her head off about Drew's band entering the contest. "Did anyone besides Max know about Drew entering the contest?!" May screamed. Everyone except Max, May and her dad raised their hand.

"Why didn't you say anything?!" May screamed at her friends.

"We thought you would start screaming and yelling.." Kayli started.

"And we were right!" Alex said with a triumphant smile on her face. Everyone else just sweatdropped.

"I'll be right back" May said while starting to walk out the door.

"Where are you going?" Misty asked her.

"To go _talk_ to someone" She said and walked out of the house and slammed the door shut.

Across the street May could see Drew dragging Brock inside the garage. "You've done enough flirting for the day now come on!" Drew yelled at Brock. "I dont think i've done enough flirting! Let Me Go!!" Brock yelled back. "Your supposed to be our manager! Our 17 year old manager! can't you be a little more mature!" Drew yelled again. "No!" Brock yelled again. May just sweatdropped while watching the scene and started walking towards Drew's house.

"Lets just start without Kenny" As Drew said that Kenny walked in the garage.

"Where have you been?" Paul asked standing up and walking over to Drew and Kenny.

"I had homework to do, and my mom wouldn't let me leave the house until i finished it." Kenny said as he set his laptop on a desk.

"Whatever lets just practice, and Ash stop eating chips!!" Paul said, and then yelled at Ash, and Ash dropped his bag of chips and went to go to his drum set.

"What song?" Kenny asked as he turned on his laptop.

"What I've Done" Drew said as he picked up his guitar.

"Alright" Kenny said as he started to play the song.

_Drew: In this farewell_

_There's no blood_

_There's no alibi_

_'Cause I've drawn regret_

_From the truth_

_Of a thousand miles_

_So let mercy come _

_And wash away_

_What I've done_

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what I've done_

_Put to rest _

_What you thought of me_

_While i clean this slate_

_With the hands_

_Of uncertainty_

_So let mercy come_

_And wash away _

_What I've Done_

_I'll face myself _

_To cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what I've done_

_For what I've done_

_I start again_

_And whatever pain may come_

_Today this ends_

_I'm forgiving what I've done_

_I'll face my self _

_To cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what I've done_

_Paul & Ash: (Na-na na na)_

_(Na-na na na)_

_(Na-na na na)_

_Drew: What I've done_

_Paul & Ash: (Na-na na na)_

_Paul & Ash: (Na-na na na)_

_(Na-na na na)_

_(Na-na na na)_

_Drew: Forgiving what I've done_

_Paul & Ash: (Na-na na na)_

_Paul & Ash: (Na-na na na)_

_(Na-na na na)_

_(Na-na na na)_

_(Na-na na)_

"You were great guys" Kenny said. Ash smiled, Drew and Paul nodded.

"Drew" Said a voice from behind the boys.

"What do you want May?" Drew asked as her turned around to see none other than the burnette herself.

"I heard you were entering the Battle of the Bands competition" May said as she started walking up to the boy.

"Well, you heard right, 'cause we are.." Drew started as he flicked his hair and had a smirk on his face. "and we're gonna win"

"You think so?" May started. "No" Drew started "Huh?" May asked with a confused look on her face. "I know we're gonna win" He finished with an even bigger smirk on his face, If that was even possible.

"I don't think that's gonna happen.." May started as she now had a smirk on her face. "What do you mean?" Drew asked with a confused look on his face. "You see, me and my band are entering and we are gonna win" May finished and looked at Drew and the others, and they all burst out laughing, except Paul.

"What's so funny?" May asked, now annoyed.

"That fact that you think that your gonna win!" Ash yelled and continued laughing.

"You guys are so annoying!" She yelled and ran across the street to her house. They all stoped laughing.

"You think she's alright?" Right as Ash said that they heard a door slam.

"That answer your question?" Paul said as he grabbed his guitar.

"Yup" Ash said as he grabbed a bag of chips. "Well I gotta go, I have to do my homework. See ya tomorrow!" Ash said and started to walk to his house.

"I have to go, Bye" Paul said and walked the other direction to his house.

"Well..I'm gonna go..umm" Brock said while trying to think of an excuse to leave instead of saying to flirt with girls.

"Flirt with girls..?" Kenny said. "Bye" He said and started walking to his house.

"Just go Brock" Drew said and Brock walked out of the garage. Right when Brock walked out he closed the garage and walked inside his house.

"Drew?" said a voice, and Drew turned around to face his dad.

"Yeah dad?" Drew said.

"Why do you always make that girl angry?" Drew's dad asked him.

"I dont know..I guess I do that because it's fun" Drew said.

"Would you stop, i'm tired of getting calls from Norman about you making his daughter angry or upset." He as he started to turn around.

"Whatever dad." Drew said and started to walk to his room.

**

* * *

**"So, did Riley ever give us the entry form?" Misty asked May. 

"No, actually I haven't seen her since we told her to go get one." As she said that they heard something or someone hit the door, and by the sound of the thump, that person or thing hit the door pretty hard. May ran to the door and opened it to find Riley on the ground with a big bruise on her head.

"Riley are you okay?" May asked as she held out her hand to help Riley up.

"Yeah, i'm fine!" She said as she got up. "Here's the entry form" she said as she handed the form to May.

"Riley do you need an ice pack?" Misty asked a little worriedly **(A/N: is that even a word?)**

"Nah, I'm Fine!" She said. "Well I better get home, Bye!" she said as she started to run home.

"Okay..well I better head home to, see ya tomorrow May." she said and walked out the door, Dawn left earlier.

"Bye!" she said as she waved to her friend, and closed to door and walked up to her room.

May started to fill out the entry form when she heard her mom call her for dinner. "Coming Mom!" she yelled an ran downstairs.

**

* * *

****Me: What did you think?**

**May: i liked it!**

**Drew: you said that last time!**

**May: so what if i did!**

**Drew & May: Your so annoying!**

**Me: aww..how cute they said that at the same time**

**Drew & May: Shut Up!**

**Me: they did it again..**

**Drew & May: (turn around and ignore each other)**

**Me: Well..review please and remember no flames!**

**May: Bye!  
**

**Me: Bye! Drew say bye now!**

**Drew: bye..**

**Me: oh and the song in this chapter is What I've Done by Linkin Park**

**May: and the song from the last chapter was The Tide is High by Atomic Kitten**

**Me & May: Review!**


	4. School Fun

**Me: I'm back with a whole new chapter!**

**May: Yay!**

**Me: and your all going to school in this chapter!**

**Drew: I can't wait! (sarcastic voice)**

**Me: whatever..**

**May: we get to go to school cool! (sarcasm)**

**Me: ok, for there school it's gonna be just like my school, so they don't have any lockers, and if there late to class they have to go to sweep**

**Drew: what's sweep?**

**Me: well at my school if your late to class you have to go to the OCR room, and don't ask me what OCR means?**

**Drew: why?**

**Me: idk what OCR means..hehe**

**Drew: and how long have you been at this school?**

**Me: um..about 1 and half..**

**May: days?**

**Me: years..**

**Drew: and you don't know what OCR is?**

**Me: i've never been to OCR before..well i have but it was only because i had to go to sweep!**

**Drew: so you were late for class..**

**May: Bad Authoress!**

**Me: it was my buses fault!**

**Drew: sure it was..**

**May: blaming the bus..shame on you!**

**Me: (grabs duck tape(aka: tape with pics of ducks on it! lol)) if you two don't shut up then i'll tape you to a chair!**

**May & Drew: (shuts up)**

**Me: good now, i'll also be using teachers from my school, that i've had before and now, and some other made up teachers**

**May & Drew: (still silent)**

**Me: Drew do the disclaimer**

**Drew: KibaGirl15 does not own Pokemon no matter how much she wants to **

**Me: ok they get it! On With the Story!**

**Me: Places everyone, Lights! Camera! and..Action!**

**Drew: were not on a movie set!**

**Me: ruin my fun why don't you**

**Drew: i did**

**Me: whatever..**

**May: On With The Story!**

**Me: May that's my line! On With The Story!**

**

* * *

**_Beep Beep Beep_

An alarm clock of a sleeping burnett went off. The burnett know as May lifted up her hand and beat the alarm clock until it shut off, and it didn't so she again lazily lifted up her hand and threw the alarm clock at the wall. Once she heard the crash of the alarm clock hitting the wall she lazily got up and started to pick up the mess she just made. "May! What was that noise in your room? It sounded like something hit the wall?" asked a voice from the bedroom next to hers. "Nothing mom!" she said as she hurriedly picked up the alarm clock and threw it in the trash can in her room. She opened her closet door and grabbed another alarm clock from her alarm clock stash (I hope you know why she has that), set it on her side table, then walked out of her bedroom and into the bathroom.

About thirty minutes later May walked out of the bathroom wearing a light blue Hollister Tee, Cali Low Rise Jeans, and light blue flips. She walked down stairs into the kitchen and sat down at the table with her dad Norman, and younger brother Max, her mom was still making breakfast. "What's for breakfast?" she asked as she tried to see what her mom was making. "Pancakes" she said as she put the plate of pancakes on the table. "Sweet" she said as she put five pancakes on her plate. "Don't hog it all May" Max said as he as well put five pancakes on his plate. "Want some orange juice?" her Mom asked as she walked to the refrigerator. "Yes, please?" May and Max said at the same time. May ate her (five) pancakes, drank her orange juice in less than five minutes and ran up stairs to grab her backpack. "Bye mom, bye dad, bye Max" she said as she walked out of the house and walked down to her bus stop.

**XxX**

_Beep Beep Beep_

An alarm of a sleeping Navy blue haired girl went off. The girl grunted and ignored the alarm clock.

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Shut Up stupid alarm clock!!" she yelled and put her pillow over her head.

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Dawn! Dawn! Dawn!" yelled a voice, eventually running into Dawn's door, waking her up. She jumped out of bed and ran to her door. When she opened it she found her little sister Riley laying on the ground outside the door. She just sweat dropped and helped her up. "What do you want Riley?" Dawn asked as she walked back into her room to turn her alarm clock off. "Mom told me to wake you up" she said as she walked to her room. "Whatever.." Dawn said as she walked to the bathroom.

An hour later Dawn walked out of the bathroom and walked downstairs wearing a navy blue Hollister Halter Top, Laguna Low Rise Skinny Jeans, and navy blue flips. She walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table with her dad Hunter, her mom Johanna, and her sister Riley. She grabbed some toast, drank some milk, and ran upstairs to grab her backpack. "Bye mom, bye dad, bye Riley" she put the toast in her mouth and ran out of the house and down to the bus stop.

**XxX **

"Misty! like get up!" a voice yelled from downstairs. The orange haired girl lazily got up walked to her door. "I'm up!" she yelled and walked out of the door to the bathroom.

She later walked out of the bathroom and walked into the kitchen wearing a black American Eagle T-Shirt, white AE Flight Pedal Pusher, and black flips. She sat down at the kitchen table only to be annoyed by her three older sisters, Daisy, Lily, and Violet. "Like Misty why are you wearing black?" her sister Daisy asked her. "Because I want to.." Misty said while eating her waffles. "But like its such a dark color" Violet budded in. "Your point?" Misty argued while still eating her waffles. "I'll never know why you wear that color" Lily said as she got up and walked to the living room. "I wear it cause I like it, i'm not a girly girl like you three, get over it" Misty said while she got up and started to walk to her bedroom to get her backpack. "Bye" she said and walked out the door, and to the bus stop.

**XxX**

A figure quietly sneaked into the room of a sleeping green haired boy. He slowly walked towards the boy and stopped when he got right next to the boys bed. He then threw his iPod at him. "Zane!" the boy known as Zane ran out of his older brother Drew's room. "I'm going to kill him one of these days" Drew said to himself as he walked out of his bedroom and to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later he walked out of the bathroom and walked downstairs wearing a red Quicksilver T-Shirt, AE Bootcut Jeans, black Sneaux, and a Kingston Down Quicksilver hat. He walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Mom, can you tell Zane to stay out of my room" Drew said as he poured cereal into his bowl. "What did he do this time?" his mom Diana asked. "He threw his iPod at me to wake me up" Drew said as he poured milk into his bowl. "Not again..Zane get down here!" his mom yelled as she sat down at the table. "Yeah mom?" Zane asked as he walked into the kitchen. "Stay out of your brother's room" she started. "But mom-" he interrupted. "If you go into his room again, your grounded" his mom finished. "Fine.." Zane said as he looked at his brother who had a smirk on his face. "I gotta go, bye" Drew said as he grabbed his backpack and walked out of the door and down to the bus stop.

**XxX**

"Ash wake up!" said a voice from downstairs. The boy known as Ash didn't move. "Ash get up now!" said the voice again. "I"m up!" he said as he lazily got up out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later Ash walked out of the bathroom and walked downstairs wearing a black and gray AE striped polo shirt, AE Bootcut Jeans, black and emerald green DC shoes, and a black Quicksilver hat. He followed the scent of food to the kitchen. He sat down at the table and as he did his mom, Delia, set a plate of frenchtoast on the table. He put about ten pieces of frenchtoast. "Ash, don't eat too much.." Delia started as her son gave her a strange look. "..or not" she finished. After Ash finished his food he ran upstairs to grab his backpack. "Bye mom" he said and ran out the door.

**XxX**

_Beep Beep Beep_

The boy grunted and ignored the alarm clock

_Beep Beep Beep_

Again the boy grunted and ignored it.

_Beep Beep Beep_

The boy lifted up his hand and beat the alarm until it would shut up, it eventually did. He then got up and walked to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later he walked out of the bathroom wearing a black Quicksilver shirt, AE Bootcut Jeans, and black Converse shoes. He walked downstairs and into the kitchen. He sat down at the table, poured cereal and milk into his bowl. "Are you going to talk at all?" his mom, Piper asked. "No" he simply said and went back to eating his cereal. "Sometimes your just like your father, he used to never talk like you do" his mom said getting up from the table and walking into the living room. "Whatever.." he said as he finished his cereal, and walked up to his room to get his backpack. "Bye" he said and walked out of the house and down to the bus stop.

**XxX At the Bus Stop**

"So..how are you guys doing?" May asked as she looked at her friends who were all being quiet. "Tired" Ash, and Dawn said. "Annoyed" said Paul, and Misty. "Mad" said Drew. "Why?" May asked. "My little brother threw his iPod at me" he finished and everyone except Paul started laughing. "Not funny" Drew said now even more annoyed. "Well they find it funny" Paul said. "He speaks" Misty said and started laughing again, while everyone else stayed silent. "Now that wasn't funny" May said and everyone started laughing again. "Oh shut up, the bus is here" Misty said as the bus pulled up. When the bus pulled up they all got on the bus.

**XxX At School**

"Did you guys do your homework?" Ash asked as they were walking off the bus. "We had homework?" Dawn asked. "Yeah..you didn't do it?" Ash asked as Dawn stopped walking. "No.." she said and started walking again. "Your gonna get in trouble again" Misty said looking at Dawn who now had a scared look on her face. "I know.." Dawn said. "Well good luck trying to think of an excuse to get out of this assignment" Misty said as the bell ring. "See ya guys later" Misty said as she dragged Ash who was trying to go to the lunch room for more breakfast. "We better get to class" May said as they started to walk to class.

**XxX Outside their first hour**

_Ring!_

The minute bell rang and they were running to get to class on time. "We better not be late" May said as she was running. "Little Miss. Perfect doesn't want to be late and go to sweep?" Drew said with a smirk on his face. "I'm not 'little miss perfect' alright, I just don't want to be late" May said while still running. Right when the final bell was about to ring they all made it inside the classroom.

_Ring!_

"You four are lucky you made it to class, now sit down so I can do attendance." said Mrs. Nash their World History teacher. Once she said that they all sat down in their seats. "Ok, now can I start attendance?" she asked with an annoyed tone, the class just nodded. She picked up her attendance sheet and started naming off people in the class. "Paul Davis" she said "Here" he simply said. "Andrew Hayden" she said. "Here, and I go by Drew..for the millionth time" he mumbled that last part. "What did you say?" she asked annoyed again. "Nothing" he said quickly and she continued the attendance. "Dawn Parker" she said. "Here!" she said, now fully awake and not half-asleep like she was before. "Mayra Roselle" she said. "Here, and i'm May not Mayra" she said now annoyed. "Ok today were going to watch a movie..'cause i'm too tired to teach you brats" she said and mumbled that last part, the class just gave her a strange look. "Oh, I almost forgot, pass up your homework" she said, and everyone except Dawn passed up their homework. _"I should really remember to do my homework" _Dawn thought as the teacher checked to see if everyone did their homework. "Dawn, I don't see your paper in here, where is it?" she asked looking straight at Dawn, while the class looked at her to. "I..um..left it at home" she stuttered and looked at the teacher hoping she would believe her story. "Whatever" she said and Dawn sighed.

**XxX At Lunch (A/N: i'm skipping to their lunch cause i'm too lazy to type the other 2 hours, they have 4th lunch.)**

"I seriously can't believe she fell for that 'I left my homework at home' trick" May said to Dawn while they were waiting in the lunch line. "I was really nervous, I thought she wouldn't believe me" Dawn said. "Well you better be happy that she did believe you" May replied. "I am" Dawn said as they reached the front of the line. They got their food and went to go sit down at their table. "When they got to the table they heard Drew and Paul talking about the Battle of the Bands competition and how they think their gonna win. "So guys, did you think that math test was hard?" May asked trying to stop them from talking about the competition. "I guess" Drew said and went back to talking about the competition. "Hey guys, did you hear about the karaoke night next week?" Dawn said, also trying to change the subject. "Yeah, what about it?" Drew asked a little annoyed that they kept on trying to change the subject. "Are you going?" May asked Drew. "I might, but we might have to practice for the competition that is the day after the karaoke night" Drew asked still a little annoyed. "Right, well i'm going, I don't try to force my band to practice when they want to go to a karaoke night" May said now a little annoyed. "I never said I was gonna force my band to miss it" Drew said also still annoyed. "You said that you have to practice, and what if your band mates want to go to the karaoke night, are you gonna force them to practice?" May asked with a smirk on her face. "No, if they want to go to the karaoke night I won't force them" as Drew said that the bell rang. "See ya" Drew said and got up and walked off to his next class, the other three soon walked to their class also.

**XxX After School**

"This day went by so slow" May said as she walked onto the bus. "I know, but remember just about a month until school is over" Dawn said as she sat down on one of the seats on the bus. "I almost forgot, but i'll still have to deal with a whole summer of my little brother and Drew annoying me" May said looking at Drew walking onto the bus and she didn't even realize that she was blushing at the moment. "Oh my Gosh!" Dawn yelled while looking at May who was blushing while Drew walked by her to go to the back of the bus. "What?" May asked now looking at Dawn. "You like him!" Dawn yelled, and when she yelled that everyone that was on the bus looked at the two girls. "What are you talking about?" May asked now blushing from embarrassment. "You like him" Dawn said to May with a smile on her face. "Who?" May asked a little confused. "Drew" Dawn said with a smirk on her face while May was blushing like crazy. "I do not!" May yelled at Dawn. "You do not what?" Misty asked sitting in the seat across from May. "May likes Drew" Dawn told Misty who was looking at May who was still blushing like crazy. "You do?!" she asked/yelled at May. "No!" May yelled back. "Then why are you blushing?" Dawn asked May who was still blushing. "I am not blushing" May said, and Dawn pulled a mirror out of her backpack and showed May that she was blushing. "I do not like Drew ok?" May said to them after she pushed the mirror away. "You keep telling that to yourself" Dawn said as she got up and got off the bus, soon May and Misty followed her off the bus. "Practice later?" May asked them. "Yeah" Misty and Dawn said at the same time. "See ya" May said and started to walk to her house.

**

* * *

**

**Me: What did you think?**

**May: I liked it, except for the part when they were bugging me and saying that i like Drew when i don't**

**Me: whatever..if you didn't know what i was talking about with the clothes then go on the Hollister and American eagle website then you'll know what i'm talking about, cause i didn't even know what i was talking about**

**Drew: doesn't surprise me**

**Me: shut up Drew**

**Drew: whatever..**

**Me: anyways..Review please!**

**May: Review!**

**Me: Drew say review now!**

**Drew: review..**

**Me: Bye!**

**May: don't forget to Review!**


	5. Be Good To Me

**Me: I'm Happy wanna know why?!**

**May: why?**

**Me: Two reasons!!**

**Drew: oh joy..i have to listen to too reasons on why she's happy**

**Me: yes you do Drew lol that rhymed, anyways 1. I got a new writing software!!**

**May: yay!**

**Me: yeah, I know it has spell check! and number 2. Its Spring Break!! so I can update!**

**May: yay!**

**Drew: why wasn't spring break first? **

**Me: Idk, I thought the update was more important?**

**May: yay!**

**Drew: May, find a different word to say!**

**May: fine..**

**Me: anyway..I'm getting rid of the name brand clothes!**

**Drew: good..**

**Me: I'm just gonna describe the clothes the old fashioned way**

**May: your making us wear old fashioned clothes?!**

**Everyone except May sweatdrops**

**Me: no May, I'm just describing the clothes instead of going on the name brand clothes websites, I think it might be easier for me to write it**

**May: can we just start the story?**

**Me: oh! The song that's used in this chapter is Be Good To Me by Ashley Tisdale**

**Drew: On with the story!**

**Me: My line! On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Be Good To Me**

"Okay Zane do we have a deal?" Dawn said to Zane who had a huge smile on his face for the deal he was about to make.

"Yup" Zane replied.

"And you won't tell your brother about this deal?" Dawn asked glaring at the boy.

"No" Zane said smiling so that she might stop glaring.

"Good, now meet us at practice in about a half hour" Dawn said as she shut the door in his face.

After that Zane walked to his house and tried his best to avoid Drew at all costs, while Dawn had to tell her sister about said deal.

"Riley!" Dawn yelled as she walked up stairs to look for her little sister.

"What?!" Riley yelled from her bedroom. Dawn didn't knock on the door and just walked in. (rude or what?)

"Guess what?" Dawn said while walking into Riley's room.

"What..?" Riley asked a little bit scared of what her older sister was gonna say.

"You have a date tonight" Dawn said simply and sat down on a chair by the desk of her computer.

"With who?" Riley asked a little confused and scared at the same time.

"Zane" Dawn said with a smirk on her face as she looked to see the horrified look on her sisters face.

"What?!" She jumped off her bed and screamed at her older sister.

"You have a date with Zane tonight, and there is no way to get out of it" Dawn said with that smirk still on her face.

"Why are you torturing me?!" Riley screamed (again) while trying to push her older sister out of her bedroom.

"Its fun" Dawn said and walked the rest of the way out of Riley's room, and turned around to see her sister fall face first on the ground.

She quickly got up and said "I'm Okay!" and she slammed the door to her bedroom.

Meanwhile..

"If x=2 and y=3 then how does 3x 5y=8" May said to herself while trying to do her math homework.(random problem I thought of)

"Jeez! How hard is it to do this stupid algebra homework?!" May yelled to herself, and as she said that Max walked in her room.

"Would you stop yelling about your homework, your friends are here for band practice" Max said and walked to his room to finish his homework.

"Oh, I almost forgot about practice" She said and ran out of her room, shut the door and ran downstairs.

"Hey guys" May said as she walking into the living room, and also saw someone that didn't belong in their band practice.

"um Zane, my brother is upstairs" May said now in the living room and siting on the couch while looking at Zane weird.

"I'm not here to see Max" Zane said trying to figure out why May was looking at him weird.

"Then why are you here?" May asked him still giving him a weird look.

"May, he's helping me with the song I'm singing" Dawn said before Zane could say anything.

"What song?" May asked now looking at Dawn.

"Well, if Alex was here I could sing it" Just as Dawn said that Alex burst through the front door.

"Well look who's here" Misty said, finally talking.

"Practice time?" Alex said looking at the three girls and boy.

"Yup" May said getting up and walking to the garage, while the rest followed her. May opened the garage door, instead of turning on the light.

"Okay, well me and Zane already worked on that one part of the song Dawn, so we don't need him anymore." Alex said looking at Zane who was just about to sit down.

"Okay, Zane you can leave now" Dawn started, while Zane was walking out of the garage. "Oh, and make sure your brother and his friends stay away from here. After she said that Zane walked across the street and to his house.

"Okay, now what is this song that you guys are talking about?" May said while sitting down on the couch that was in the garage.

"Yeah, I'm a little curious about what it is to" Misty said sitting next to May on the couch.

"Well if you two would be quiet I would sing it" Dawn said walking over to the microphone.

"Okay..should I start it now Dawn?" Alex asked sitting down with her laptop on a desk next to where she was sitting.

"Yeah" She said as the music started to play.

_Can you be good to me_

_Be good_

_Be good_

_Be good_

_Be good_

_Everyday is getting worse_

_Do the same things and it hurts_

_I don't know if I should cry_

_All I know is that I'm tryin' _

_I wanna believe in you_

_I wanna believe in you_

_But you make it so hard to do_

_What's the point of makin' plans_

_You break all the ones we had _

_I don't know where we went wrong_

_Cause we used to be so strong _

_I wanna believe in you_

_I wanna believe in you_

While she was singing the boys, meaning Drew, Paul, Ash, and Zane walked up to the garage. The other girls didn't notice since they were watching Dawn sing.

_So why can't you be_

_Be good to me_

_I don't ask for much_

_All I want is love_

_Someone to see _

_That's all I need _

_Somebody to be_

_Somebody to be_

_Somebody to be_

_Good to me_

_Good to me_

_Gotta be good to me_

_Good to me _

_Please_

_I used to think we had it all_

_Then one day we hit a wall_

_I had hoped you were the one_

_Where's my dream, where has it gone_

_I wanted to be with you_

_Forever just me and you_

_So why can't you be_

_Be good to me_

_I don't ask for much_

_All I want is love_

_Someone to see _

_That's all I need _

_Somebody to be_

_Somebody to be_

_Somebody to be_

_Good to me_

_Good to me_

_Gotta be good to me_

_Good to me _

_Please_

_(Zane's Part, I don't have the lyrics for it, so I'll just skip back to Dawn singing.)_

_Where do I go from here_

_You've gotten under my skin_

_And know I don't know how_

_To get out of this place that I'm in_

_I don't ask for much_

_All I want is love_

_Someone to see _

_That's all I need _

_Somebody to be_

_Somebody to be_

_Somebody to be_

_Good to me_

_Good to me_

_Gotta be good to me_

_Good to me _

_Please_

_I don't ask for much_

_All I want is love_

_Someone to see _

_That's all I need _

_Somebody to be_

_Somebody to be_

_Somebody to be_

_Good to me_

_Good to me_

_Gotta be good to me_

_Good to me _

_Please_

As the song ended Dawn looked over to May and Misty to see them smiling and clapping, then looked towards the garage door to see three boys with smirks on their face.

"Ah! Have you guys been here the whole time?!" Dawn yelled at the three boys who just nodded, with the smirks still on their face.

"Zane! I told you to keep them away from here?!" Dawn yelled at the boy who was trying to hide behind his older brother.

"Like their gonna listen to me!" Zane yelled back at them walking in front of his brother.

"You could have at least tried!" Dawn yelled back, May, Misty, Drew, Paul, and Ash were all watching them yell at each other

"I did!" He yelled back.

"Whatever!" Dawn said and sat down on a chair.

"So..Dawn who was that song for?" May asked while Dawn's face turned at least five different shades of red.

"I'm not telling with them" she said pointing to the boys. "here!" she finished and crossed her arms.

"Oh..I get it" Misty said with a smirk on her face, while everyone in there looked at her to here what she would say.

"Its one of the boys isn't it" Misty said with smirk still on her face.

"No! Why would you think that?!" Dawn yelled/questioned a little too fast if you ask me.

"Well, well look who's blushing now!" May said to Dawn now with a smirk on her face.

"Well, if they weren't here you probably would be telling us" Misty said getting up and walking towards the girl that was still blushing at least five different shades of red.

"Why do you think I would even tell you guys?" Dawn said standing up and walking over to Misty.

"Were your best friends, of course you would tell us" May said standing next to the two girls, during this Drew, Paul, Ash, and Zane were just standing there watching the girls talk. (don't they have band practice or something?!)

"Well May" Dawn started, not blushing anymore, but had a smirk on her face now. "Why don't you tell us who _you _like?" Dawn finished and now watched May turn five different shades of red. The boys were just standing there, and seemed to be amused by the little argument the three girls were having.

"Misty, why don't tell us who you like?" May asked trying to change the subject of who she likes. While Misty was now the one that was turning five shades of red.

"Don't drag me into this!" Misty yelled at May.

"Guys! Shut Up!" A voice yelled, and everyone looked towards the garage to see Kayli walking in.

"Oh, hey Kayli!" May said trying to avoid the fact that her Dawn, and Misty were just having and argument.

"Drew, Paul, Ash" Kayli said in a sweet voice. "Go Away!!" Kayli said in a voice that even scared Paul (Gasp!) and the three boys ran across the street.

"Whoa" Dawn, Misty, and May said at the same time as they watched the boys run across the street, and then looked at their manager.

"You even scared Paul!" Dawn said with a shocked look on her face.

"How did you do that?" Misty asked Kayli.

"Not telling" As she said that a girl with dark violet hair, and royal blue eyes, and was wearing a dark purple shirt that had 'Spoiled' written on it, faded jeans and dark purple converse, was walking up to the garage.

"Oh, look its our biggest fan Jamie" Dawn said look at the two girls standing next to her.

"Hey guys!" Jamie said with a smile on her face.

"Hey Jamie" The five girls said at the same time. (yes five, meaning, may misty dawn kayli and alex, their all still there.)

"Well look at the time" Alex said turning off her laptop. "I have homework to do, see ya guys tomorrow" she finished.

"Bye" the five girls said as Alex walked out of the garage.

"Hey May is practice over?" Misty asked looking at May who was taking a soda out of the mini fridge.

"I guess" May said now looking up at Misty.

"I have to go to, I have to help Riley get ready for her date" Dawn said with a smirk on her face.

"Riley has a date?" May started. "With who?" May finished now looking at Dawn.

"Zane" Dawn simply said, that smirk not leaving her face.

"Well, tell her I said good luck" May said sitting down on the couch.

"Will do, see ya" Dawn said walking out of the garage, and Misty soon followed walking the opposite direction.

"I can't think of a reason to leave, so I'm just gonna go, see ya" Kayli said and walked out of the garage.

"Great..my friends ditch me and leave me with.."May started, and looked up at Jamie. "her" she finished.

"So what do wanna do?" Jamie said looking at May.

"um, well I have to finish my homework" May said

"oh, okay, I'll see you later!" Jamie said and walked out of the garage, and May just sighed in relief.

"Okay, now time to figure out how to do that stupid algebra homework" May said, and closed the garage door and walked upstairs.

**

* * *

**

**Me: Alright! Finally done!**

**Drew: good**

**May: I cant believe you scared Paul!**

**Drew: yeah that kinda freaked me out a little bit**

**Me: I didn't scare him, Kayli did!**

**May: oh yeah..**

**Me: anyways..Next chapter is Riley's date! And May trying to figure out that stupid algebra problem!**

**May: I hate math..**

**Me: so do I, oh yeah if anyone can figure that problem out I'll mention them in the next chapter!**

**May: so try to solve it so I can!**

**Drew: this is gonna take forever..**

**Me: Drew be nice to the readers!**

**Drew: why?**

**May: because they have to review!**

**Me: and we don't want flames!**

**May: exactly**

**Me: Review!!**

**May: bye!**

**Drew: bye..**

**Me: good boy (hands Drew a dog treat)**

**Drew: I am not eating that**

**Me: (takes treat back and stuffs it in his mouth) Eat It!**

**May: Review!**


	6. Dates and AIM

**Me: Guess who's back?!**

**May: Santa Claus!**

**Everyone except May sweatdrops**

**Me: no May i'm back!**

**Drew: I'm not surprised she didn't know that**

**May: Shut up Drew!**

**Drew: Never! **

**Drew and May glare at each other**

**Me: anyways.. I'd like to thank eTeRnAlSnOw42 for helping me with that math problem**

**Drew: a reviewer actually figured it out? (has shocked look on his face)**

**Me: (tapes Drew to a chair and tapes his mouth shut) Be Nice!!**

**May: so that problem was adding right?**

**Me: yeah, for some reason it didn't put the plus sign**

**May: okay..**

**Drew: (mumbles with tape still over his mouth) Let me go!!**

**Me: what was that Drew? I cant understand you when there's tape over your mouth**

**May: (laughing) **

**Me: ok May do the disclaimer please**

**May: sure (writes down something on a piece of paper and hands to me) read that**

**Me: okay..(reads paper) I do not own pokemon or the songs and never will, what the heck May!**

**May: keep reading**

**Me: but I do own the OC's, that was mean**

**May: I know (smiles)**

**Me: I almost forgot you guys have AIM names!**

**Drew: (still has tape over mouth) what are they?**

**Me: Dawn is SoStylish, Misty is SwimmerGirl, May is SoccerStar**

**Drew: (tape over mouth) and us?**

**Me: Paul is Jerk101, Ash is DenseBoy15, Drew is HaydenDude**

**Drew: (tape over mouth) okay..**

**Me: On with the story!**

**XxX**

"Okay so if x is 2 and y is 3 then um..ah! I don't know! I'm calling Misty!" May said and grabbed her cell phone and dialed in Misty's number.

"Hello?" Misty said on the other line of the phone.

"Hey Misty, it's me May, I was wondering if you could help me out with this math problem?" May asked with a hopeful look on her face (even though Misty can't see it).

"I guess, what's the problem?" Misty asked as May smiled and look at the problem.

"It's.. problem number 3" May said when she saw what number the problem was.

"Oh that one is easy" Misty said, and May just hit her head on her desk.

"It is?" May said after she stopped banging her head on her desk.

"Yeah, just try to figure it out on your own, if you can't then call me again" Misty said, and May just sighed.

"Alright, bye" May said as she picked up her pencil.

"Bye" Misty said, and May hung up the phone and set it on the desk.

"Why does math have to be so hard?!" May yelled and continued trying to figure out the problem.

Meanwhile with Dawn an Riley

"Dawn get it away from me!" Riley said as she backing away from her sister who was holding something she really didn't want to wear.

"Come on Riley its your first date you gotta look nice" Dawn said walking towards her little sister.

"But do I have to wear that!" She said pointing to a bright pink halter top, and a jean short skirt that her sister was holding.

"Yes!" Dawn said and took another step towards her scared sister.

"Can't I pick what I want to wear?" Riley asked hopefully as she backed up a little too far and ended up tripping over her backpack that was on the ground.

"Ow!" She yelled as she sat up.

"Fine, but I if I don't like it your wearing this" Dawn said pointing to the clothes she was holding, and then helped her up.

"Alright..now get out!" Riley yelled as she pushed her older sister out of her room.

"Hurry up, Zane should be here any minute!" Dawn yelled and laughed when she heard her sister groan.

After about ten minutes Riley came out of her room wearing a navy blue v-neck shirt with a white undershirt, faded skinny jeans, and navy blue high top converse that went over the bottom of her jeans. She had also put her hair up in a high pony tail, with a little bit of hair and her bangs framing her face.

"Wow, Riley you look great!" Dawn yelled and ran to hug her sister.

"Let me go!" Riley yelled trying to get out of her sisters grip.

"Fine..Mom come here!" Dawn yelled as she let go of her sister.

"What is it?" Johanna, their mom asked when she walked in the hallway.

"Look at Riley!" Dawn said while pointing at Riley.

"You look great Riley!" She yelled and ran to hug her daughter.

"Mom! Let go!" Riley yelled while trying to get out of her mothers grip.

"So when is that boy gonna be here?" A voice said from behind them. They all looked towards the voice to find Hunter, Johanna's husband, and Dawn and Riley's father.

"Hi daddy" Riley said as she looked at him.

"Tell me when that boy gets here, I want to have a little talk with him" He said and walked out of the room.

"Um..okay.." Riley said a little confused.

"Don't mind him Riley, he isn't gonna talk to Zane" Johanna said with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Yeah, dad did the same thing to me when I went out of my first boyfriend" Dawn said as she looked at her sister.

"But I don't even wanna go on this date!" Riley yelled and tried to run to her room when her sister grabbed her arm and pulled her back, causing the girl to fall flat on her face.

"You okay?" Dawn asked as she helped Riley up.

"I'm fine, you kinda get used to these things, ya know falling all the time" Riley said as she started to head for the living room.

"Okay then..I'll see ya later mom" Dawn said as she followed Riley down stairs.

"Alright Riley, I told Drew to try and make Zane look nice" Dawn started as she sat down on the couch. "But I doubt he listened to me"

"Who would?" Riley mumbled.

"What was that?" Dawn said, now with an angry expression on her face.

"Nothing!" Riley said quickly, trying to avoid her sister getting mad at her.

"Okay.." As Dawn said that the doorbell rang.

"He's here" Dawn said as she got up to go answer the door.

"Great.." Riley said sarcastically as she followed her sister, who has just opened the door.

"Hey Zane" Dawn said as she pushed Riley in front of her, instead of her hiding behind her.

"Hey" Zane said as he looked at Riley and blushed. He was wearing a Black button up shirt, faded jeans and black converse, and to Riley he looked great.

"Hi Zane" Riley said, and at the time she didn't know she was blushing.

"Hi Riley" Zane said, who was still blushing madly. Dawn was just standing there smirking the whole time. She eventually pushed Riley out the door, which resulted in Riley falling, but instead of her hitting the ground, Zane had caught her, which made her blush even more.

"Well see ya later Riley!" Dawn yelled and slammed the door shut.

"You okay?" Zane asked as she regained her balance.

"Never better" Riley said as she smiled, which also made Zane blush even more.

"Lets go" Zane said as he took her hand and walked with her.

"So um..where are we going?" Riley asked blushing madly because he was holding her hand.

'Why the heck am I blushing?! I don't even like him!' Riley thought.

"Wanna go to the movies?" Zane asked while looking at the girl who was blushing madly.

"Sure" Riley said not looking at him.

Meanwhile with May

"I think I got it!" May yelled as she accidentally threw pencil across the room, and it landed by the window. When she went to pick it up she looked out the window and saw Riley and Zane walking together, and holding hands. May just smirked as she thought of an idea.

"Max!" May yelled, and looked towards the door when Max opened it, with an annoyed look on his face.

"What?" Max asked in an annoyed tone.

"Look" May said as she pointed out the window, and Max walked up to the window and Max had a horrified look on his face when he saw Riley and Zane walking together, holding hands, and now laughing.

"Max, you okay?" May asked a little concerned that her little brother wasn't saying anything.

"Never better" He said and ran out of the room into his room and slammed the door.

"He isn't okay" May sighed and walked back to her desk to finish her homework.

With Zane and Riley, at the Movie Theater

"So what movie do you wanna see?" Zane asked while standing in line looking up at the thing that has the movies and times.

"um..what do you wanna see?" Riley asked since she didn't know what she wanted to see.

"How about..Superhero Movie?" Zane asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"Sure" Riley said and smiled which made Zane blush.

"How can I help you?" Said the dude in that worked at the movie theater, lets name him Bob (hehe first name that popped in my head).

"Yeah, can I get two tickets for Superhero Movie at 7:40? Zane asked Bob.

"Sure, that'll be 12 dollars" Bob said as he got the tickets out of the ticket thing. (I don't know if that would be the actual price, I haven't been to a movie theater in a while so yeah)

"Okay" Zane said as he took out his wallet and pull out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to Bob.

"Your change is 8 dollars, enjoy the movie" Bob said as he handed Zane the tickets.

"Thanks" Zane said and walked inside the theater with Riley.

With May and that stupid math homework

"Finally done!" May yelled as she grabbed her homework and put it in her backpack.

"Hmm..only 7:40? what am I gonna do now?" May asked herself.

"I know!" May yelled as she logged onto her computer and went on AIM. (the next few lines are just gonna be them talking on AIM)

_**SoccerStar has logged on**_

_**SwimmerGirl has logged on**_

_**SoStylish has logged on**_

_**Jerk101 has logged on**_

_**DenseBoy15 has logged on**_

_**HaydenDude has logged on**_

**SoccerStar: hey guys**

**SoStylish: hey May**

**SwimmerGirl: hey**

**SoccerStar: Dawn**

**SoStylish: yeah?**

**SoccerStar: I think Max is really upset that Riley and Zane going out**

**SoStylish: really?**

**SoccerStar: yeah, we saw them walk by through my window and he looked really upset**

**SoStylish: he'll be fine**

**SoccerStar: arlight, are you guys gonna talk?!**

**HaydenDude: maybe..**

**DenseBoy15: maybe not..**

**Jerk101: we don't know yet..**

**SwimmerGirl: you guys are so weird, ya know that?**

**DenseBoy15: yup**

**HaydenDude: yeah**

**Jerk101: who cares**

**SoStylish: i'll brb I think I see Riley outside the window**

**SoccerStar: your gonna eavesdrop and watch them aren't you?**

**SoStylish: no..brb!**

**HaydenDude: she is**

**SoccerStar: yup**

**DenseBoy15: well I g2g, dinner time!**

**SoccerStar: bye Ash**

**HaydenDude: cya**

**Jerk101: bye**

**SwimmerGirl: cya Ash**

**DenseBoy15: bye**

_**DenseBoy15 has logged off**_

**SoStylish: back!**

**SoccerStar: what happened?!**

**SoStylish: not telling..**

**HaydenDude: Zane's back**

**SoStylish: did he run home or something?**

**SoccerStar: I just saw him outside the window, he was running and tripped over a twig or something**

**HaydenDude: he did? I didn't see that**

**SoStylish: do you really want me to tell you?**

**SoccerStar: yes!**

**SoStylish: alright he**

**SoccerStar: he what?!**

**XxX**

**Me: done with this chapter! (takes tape off of Drew's mouth ) **

**May: what did he do?!**

**Me: not telling..**

**Drew: does it really matter what he did?**

**May: yes!!**

**Me: alright contest thing!**

**Drew: yay (sarcasm) **

**Me: if you can guess what Zane did, then i'll mention you in the next chapter!**

**May: Review!**

**Me: Hit that pretty little Go button and Review!**

**Drew: bye..**

**Me: Bye!**

**May: Bye! Remember to Review!**


	7. Answers

**Me:** uh..(nervous laugh)

**May:** WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!

**Me:** That's a good question..

**Drew:** Answer it

**Me:** Fine, first I got writers block, then I got caught up in online school, (which I got suspended from, so now I'm out of school) then I got caught up in making videos for youtube, and yeah..kinda forgot about my fanfics XD

**Drew:** That's your excuse?

**Me:** Yes, and its a decent one, considering it could have been worse -.-

**May:** Alright! Can we just start the next chapter please?!

**Me:** Alright, but first, who wants to do the disclaimer?

**May:** …

**Drew:** ...

**Me:** Drew! Thanks for volunteering!

**Drew:** She doesn't own anything.

**Me:** Well that was boring, anyways..about the contest.

**May: **...what?

**Me: **Well..I'll mention everyone at the end of the chapter :]

**May: **Okay!

**Me:** Anyways...On with the story!

**XxX**

**Chapter 6: Answers **

"Alright, so who are we cornering again?" Ash asked, making sure he knew the plan well, before he messed it up.

"Dawn, and if she says nothing.." May trailed off, glancing at Riley who had just walked out of her house, heading for school.

"Got it" Ash nodded and walked over and stood a few feet from the curb of the sidewalk.

"May, where's Dawn?" Misty asked, curious where her friend was, considering she almost always got to the bus stop before them.

"Don't know" May shrugged, and watched Misty pull Ash's backpack so he wasn't as close to the curb as he was before.

"Hey guys" Dawn said walking up to them and standing in the spot between May and Misty, then received glares from the two.

"Still mad?" She asked. They nodded. "I see"

"What happened Dawn?" Misty asked, still glaring at her.

"Oh look the bus is here" Dawn said as she dashed towards the bus when it pulled up.

"She can't run away forever" May smirked and walked towards the bus as well.

"Girls are completely insane" Drew said, and Ash and Paul nodded in agreement, then quickly got onto the bus before it pulled away.

Once they got to the school Dawn made a mad dash as far away from May and Misty as possible, also meaning her first class.

"Crap" May said and looked at Misty. "We'll have to get her at lunch" She shrugged and headed towards her first class once she heard the first bell.

"Well, well Dawn, you have no where to run" May smirked and looked over at the teachers and the occasional security guard.

"Tell us what happened" Misty said right as the boys sat down at the table.

"Alright fine" Dawn sighed and looked at everyone at the table.

"So...?" May said anxiously.

"He kissed her" Dawn said and smiled.

"Your joking" Misty said.

"Nope, I saw it" Dawn said, still smiling.

"Zane did?" Drew asked.

"Yeah" Dawn replied.

"My little brother?" Drew asked, again.

"Yes Drew your little brother" Dawn said, glaring.

"Great.." Drew sighed and started to eat his food.

"What's up with you?" May asked.

"Nothing" He said and shrugged.

"Okay..." May trailed off and stared at him oddly.

"Anyways...we've got practice after school, so don't forget" Misty said, then stood up to throw her trash away.

"Alright, so May you finish that song yet?" Dawn asked, and everyone turned their head to look at May.

"No, and I told you not to talk about that" May glared and stood up to go throw her trash away.

"Fine.." Dawn said and followed her.

**XxX**

**Me: **Okay..I know its short but at least its an update right?

**May:** Yeah, that's true.

**Drew:** The winners..?

**Me:** Oh right, the winners were:

**Lopunnu**

**Roses-n-Kisses**

**LadyDream3512**

**Shuuka Fan **

**fruity280j **

**Witch::Dr. **

**13vicky13**

**Me:** Congrats for guessing right :D

**May:** Don't forget to review everyone!

**Drew:** Bye..


End file.
